Naruto GX
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: After the battle with Pain, Naruto is banished from Konoha. Kyuubi takes pity on him and sends him across the edge and enrolls him in Duel Academy. Will he ever see his friends again? NarutoXAlexis, SasukeXMindy, KonohamaruXBlair, JadenXJasmine


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.  
Claimer: I do own the plot for this story and the story itself.

Chapter 1: A new life begins.

"**Kit I have a way out." **Kyuubi told his container. A blonde boy with sea-blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek was running through a forest. The boy was wearing an orange and black tracksuit. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, formerly of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I say formerly because he was exiled just after Pein destroyed Konoha and then rebuilt it in a matter of seconds. He was classed as too dangerous to stay.

The council tried to brand him with a seal that would kill him if Akatsuki tried to take the Kyuubi out of him. Then, when he fled, they told the younger generation about the Kyuubi. Most of the generation shunned him, not that it mattered of course. By that time he was already miles away from Konoha.

"_And what would that be?" _Naruto asked his prisoner.

"**Simple. If you let me, I'll transport you to a land beyond the edge."**Kyuubi replied.

Anyone who knew their stuff knew that beyond the edge was a land no one had ever been to before. Naruto would be safe there.

"_Sure, why not." _Naruto said. Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi shook his head wondering if Konoha knew what they'd done.

"**I'll give you information about their customs as we travel. We are going to a place where people fight with cards in a game known as Duel Monsters…" **Kyuubi said. As he did, Naruto began to dissolve. The secret ANBU from Danzo's root division saw this and went to report it to Konoha's council.

That'd be the last time for three years that'd anyone in the elemental nations would ever see Naruto Uzumaki.

In Konoha, when the new reached them, thousands of parties were started. No one knew of the Hokage, Tsunade signing transfer slips for all of those who liked Naruto to Suna. Even the Hokage herself joined them. That day, Konoha lost Tsunade, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake to Suna. Lee and Guy stayed behind because they were busy shouting how unyouthful the parties were.

In the land of waves, they mourned the loss of a hero. Every country that Naruto ever helped arrived, except Konoha. They lost a lot of trade after that.

Sasuke Uchiha cried when he heard the news that his best friend, his surrogate brother was dead. As he returned to Konoha to pay his respects, he heard them partying and vowed vengeance against Konoha, before heading to Wave, knowing they would at least pay respects to their hero. He never made it to Wave.

Gaara named the day, Naruto Day. And every year, they celebrated the life of Naruto Uzumaki in Suna and Wave, but in Konoha, they celebrated the death of a demon.

Meanwhile, in Domino City, a blonde boy awoke. His outfit had changed. Rather than having a mainly orange with a little black tracksuit, Naruto had a black jacket with an orange shirt underneath. The shirt had the image of a nine-tailed fox. He also wore a pair of black tracksuit bottoms with orange lines going down the sides of the legs. Instead of the usual ninja sandals, he wore a pair of black trainers. On his left arm was a strange device that Naruto had learnt was called a Duel Disk. His trousers had a belt wrapped around it with a case full of Duel Monster's Cards. Throwing caution to the wind, Naruto opened his deck case up and looked through his deck.

"_Is this some kind of joke?" _Naruto asked looking at the cards. They were based off of his everyday life when he was twelve. A small, Naruto sized Kyuubi appeared next to him in spirit form.

"**Nope! The deck is based off of your days in Team Seven and when your father sealed me. Plus, I added a way for you to re-summon me after you use the card to summon you more powerful." **Kyuubi said. **"By the way, my spirit lives in my card now." **Naruto nodded.

"This is so cool!" Naruto said out loud.

"**Kit, I've signed you up for Duel Academy, so you need to head to the Kaiba Dome."** Naruto nodded before running to what Kyuubi had shown him as the Kaiba Dome. As he ran he bumped into a boy wearing a similar outfit to him. Naruto fell to the floor.

"Sorry my bad!" The boy said helping Naruto up. Naruto smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next King of Games!" Naruto said. "Believe it!"

"No way! My name is Jaden Yuki and I'll be the next King of Games!" Jaden said with a huge smile on his face. It couldn't beat Naruto's foxy grin though.

"Are you going to Duel Academy too?" Naruto asked. Jaden nodded.

"Yep, but I've never been to Domino City before and I've forgot where I need to go." Jaden said grinning sheepishly.

"The Kaiba Dome…" Naruto said pointing behind Jaden. Jaden began to laugh.

"Well, we better hurry up or else we'll be late."And with that he ran towards the Kaiba Dome. Naruto sighed and chased after him.

When they arrived, Dr. Crowler duelled them both. He stared off with Jaden. (See how it went on YouTube). When Jaden beat him he got angry and decided to take it out on Naruto.

"Alright slacker, I'll defeat you!" Crowler said. Naruto smirked.

"Duel!" They both said at the same time as they drew five cards each.

_(Play 'Turn Over' from Naruto here)_

**Crowler: 4000  
Naruto: 4000**

Everyone in the stadium was on the edge of their seat when they saw Jaden win, but they knew that it'd be harder on this boy.

"I'll go first if you don't mind!" Naruto said as he drew his sixth card.

**Naruto's hand: **_Naruto Uzumaki, Shuriken Barrage, the Fourth's Baby Boy, Hidden Leaf Village, Gaara of the Desert, Cursed Seal._

"I'll start off with two cards faced down and then I'll summon The Fourth's Baby Boy(500/600) in defence mode. With that I'll end my move." Naruto said. Two cards appeared faced down by Naruto's feat and a small blonde baby appeared in a basket wrapped in a white blanket.

"Pathetic! I summon the Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) in attack mode! Now attack his stupid baby!" Crowler shouted as a mechanical soldier appeared and aimed its gun arm at The Fourth's Baby Boy. Naruto smiled.

"I activate my Trap card! Cursed Seal!" A pale faced man appeared and extended his neck to bite Ancient Gear Soldier. The robotic warrior was destroyed. Crowler was fuming. "My Cursed SealTrap card destroys any monster that isn't a Warrior type. The Warriors are brought over to my side."

"But how did you activate the card? Ancient Gear Soldier's effect blocks any spell or trap cards from being activated until the end of the damage step." Crowler said.

"I activated the card when you began your battle phase, before your attack was declared." Naruto countered.

"I end my turn." Crowler said in disappointment. Naruto smirked as he drew his card.

**Naruto's hand: **_Naruto Uzumaki, Hidden Leaf Village, Gaara of the Desert, Shadow Clone Jutsu_

"I think I'll play Gaara of the Desert (2000/2000) in attack mode!" Naruto said as a red headed shinobi appeared in a swirl of sand. "And then I'll play the field spell Hidden Leaf Village!" The arena became a perfect replica of Konoha, just outside of the academy.

**Gaara of the Desert **(2500/1600)

**The Fourth's Baby Boy **(1000/200)

"And I'll switch The Fourth's Baby Boy into attack mode." Naruto finished. Crowler was sweating.

"Their attack points went up by 500!" Jaden said from the sidelines. Everyone was whispering.

"Now, Gaara attack!" Naruto commanded. Gaara shot him a look before sending sand towards Crowler.

**Crowler: 1500  
Naruto: 4000**

"Now Fourth's Baby Boy, get him!" The small baby pulled out a rattle and threw it at Crowler's head. His aim held true and Crowler fell onto his back.

**Crowler: 500  
Naruto: 4000**

"And I'll end it there." Naruto said. Crowler stood up with a comical red mark in the shape of the rattle on his forehead. Crowler drew a card to start his turn.

"You will pay for that! I play Cost Down! Now I can summon out a level 5 or 6 monster without a sacrifice for this turn or a level 7 or 8 monster with just one sacrifice, and I choose Ancient Gear Beast!" A robotic sabre-tooth tiger appeared on the field and growled at Naruto. "But that's not all! I activate Double Summon, which as its name implies, lets me summon again, so I summon out Ancient Gear Golem!" The mechanical cat was replaced with a mechanical giant. Crowler smirked thinking that he'd won. "Now attack The Fourth's Baby Boy!" The giant launched his metal fist at the baby in the basket. Many of the girls in the audience gasped and started to shout obscene things at Crowler. Naruto growled.

**Crowler: 500  
Naruto: 2000**

"I end my turn." Crowler said smugly.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto's eyes turned red with black slits. He drew a card and looked at his hand the card he drew had a huge flow of chakra coming from it, leaving it as only one possible card.

_(Replace 'Turn Over' with 'Nine Tail Demon Fox' again from Naruto)_

**Naruto's hand: **_Naruto Uzumaki, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Nine Tailed Beast – Kyuubi_

Naruto smiled evilly. "I activate Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones of Gaara appeared on the field.

**Shadow Clone Token 1:** (2000/800)

**Shadow Clone Token 2:** (2000/800)

"Next I sacrifice all three of my monster to special summon the Nine Tailed Beast – Kyuubi (4000/4000)!" The three Gaara's became red energy and formed into a giant nine tailed fox. It growled at the mechanical golem in front of it, its red eyes showing what was in the golem's future, pain. The golem stepped backwards. "Kyuubi… sick 'im!" The fox rush forwards and ripped the giant to pieces. They fell onto Crowler who fell onto his face due the weight.

**Crowler: 0  
Naruto: 2000**

_(End music)_

As the holograms faded, so did Naruto's red eyes. He smiled innocently as he looked around. The crowds were cheering and clapping, some with shocked expressions on their faces. Crowler looked up and snarled.

'Damn slacker, thinks he can make a fool out of me!' He thought angrily.

No one noticed Naruto's red eyes from after the destruction of The Fourth's Baby Boy, except a blonde girl in a blue uniform.

'Interesting, he defeated Dr. Crowler, and somehow his eyes changed colour after the destruction of that baby, could that giant fox card of his have something to do with it?' She thought.

Naruto's eyes locked with the blondes. 'She saw my eyes, the only person who noticed. What's her game?' He began to blush slightly. 'She's kind of cute…' Naruto turned and walked away quickly not showing his nosebleed from the perverted thoughts he knew he was subconsciously having.

**Original Cards:  
**The Fourth's Baby Boy (Effect – When this card is targeted by the effect of 'Dead Demon Consuming Seal', send this card to the graveyard and summon out 'Naruto Uzumaki' from your hand, deck or graveyard. If 'Naruto Uzumaki' is summoned out by this effect, he gains 500 attack points.) (Warrior, Wind, 1, ATK-500/DEF-600)

Hidden Leaf Village – All Warrior Type monsters gain 500 attack points and loose 400 defence points.

Gaara of the Desert (Normal, Warrior, Wind, 4, ATK-2000/DEF-2000) 

Cursed Seal – Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. If it's a warrior type monster, you gain control of selected card, if selected monster isn't a warrior type monster, destroy selected monster.

Shadow Clone Jutsu – You may summon out 2 'Shadow Clone Tokens' (Warrior, Light, 2, ATK-1500/DEF-1200) to your side of the field.

Nine Tailed Beast – Kyuubi (Effect – This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing three monsters on your side of the field, or by the effect of 'The Broken Seal'. This card can only be destroyed by the effect of 'Dead Demon Consuming Seal'. All damage inflicted to your life points as battle damage involving this card is reduced to zero.) (Beast, Dark, 8, ATK-4000/DEF-4000)


End file.
